


A Firbolg, Turned

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU of C2E55, Angst au, Mighty Nein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: The Succubus decides against seducing the scruffy wizard and instead goes with the pink cow man...
Kudos: 26





	A Firbolg, Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the idea of the Succubus trying to seduce Cad and his ace/aro self just going "No, thank you" is wildly entertaining and so very good, but what if, just What If, she'd targeted him successfully…?  
> Just a very short little thing I got hit with inspiration for!

The Succubus glared around the chamber, eyeing each member of this party that seemed set on disrupting the plans she'd been setting in motion. Simplest move here was to Seduce one to join her, but which one…? Her gaze slid past the Tiefling and Goblin and Human women; none of them seemed particularly potent enough to eliminate their fellows. The same with the half-orc with the sword, just not enough  _ umph _ to him. That left her with either the raggedy human or the pink Firbolg. She smiled, settling on Caduceus. She hadn't Seduced a Firbolg before, this should be fun.

Casting out her magic, she quickly ensnared his mind. Scanning it, she saw he had no particular interest in her usual tactics, which made things a bit more complicated. No matter, it was still perfectly doable, and with a slightly deeper dive into his mind, she saw her route.

"Come now, Darling, don't you want to come home, see it restored? Help me, and I'll make sure it will return to its full glory, and more. Just, get rid of these interlopers for me, would you? Start with that one." She said, languidly looking over to Caleb.

Cad's eyes glazed over and he nodded simply at the words. Turning to his former friends, he raised his staff. Caleb gave him a sidelong look as he did, but had little time to say anything before Caduceus started casting. Muttering a Zemnian curse, he turned his words quickly into magic, throwing up his hands in a swift Counter. His magic was met with Cad's energy and overcome, and the wizard cried out in agony as he felt his body become Blighted.

The rest of the fight passed in a blur for Caduceus, as he struck out time and again against his former friends. Working with his new ally, who aided him further by bringing additional allies in from the rift, he proved pivotal in several moments to preserving the demonic forces, ultimately forcing the party to retreat.

Standing bloodied in the middle of the chamber, the Succubus inspected the Firbolg as the Minotaur and others retreated back to their home plain. "Hmm. Well, a pity you've no inclination towards my preferred activities, but I'm sure we can make good use of one like you. Come along, Darling. Your destiny awaits." She said, turning and guiding him into the Infernal portal with a smile.


End file.
